Time paradox
by aubin
Summary: Long ago, after the Academy, he decided to give up with scientific 'Mombo Jumbo' and said it was just a big ball of 'Mobly Joubly'. So, why some people wanted to understand the boring stuff of the time stream. "So Doc, explain me again how he can be yu


**Important meeting,**

"Time don't go round and round in circle, you can't go off and on whenever you like it, "

Humans, stupid apes with they're linear conception of the time stream. Hard to explain it to them… hard to understand it yourself. In fact, there are no proper words in most of the language for this kind of description, so give him some credit. Long ago, after the academy, he decided to give up with scientific 'Mombo Jumbo' and declared that it was just a big ball of 'Mobbly Joubbly'. Better get on with it. So, why some people wanted to understand the boring stuff.

"So doctor, explain'me ayain how yu can meet yurself without messing your time stuff?"

The doctor was working on the floor on some kind of really complex mechanical. Then he jump on his feet and put his sonic screwdriver in his pocket "Finish, let's take this baby outside for a try, Jamie I think I want some ice cream, don't you? " said the doctor going for a walk.

"Hay, yu so don't bloody understand it yurself!"

* * *

Time pass by, and the years of the skinny pinstripes and red trainers time lord seemed to have vanish with his blue Tardis.

"How to go back after all you have seen, all you have felted, all you have touched? " repeated Sarah Jane thoughtfully.

She came for tea an evening, in the house of the newly married 'Jones Smith'. Mickey and Martha old companions 'the Doctor'. They where in couple since a few years now, working with the Unit for alien and stuff. Lately, they're where no Sontarans or crashing space ship round, Jack Harkness was still missing and everything was back to normal on earth. Which mean in another way, human's trying to kill each other again.

"At least when Alien's where trying to get ride of human's, we would forget for a while to do it ourselves. Now it's seemed like declaring war is the new fashion." said Mickey to Martha after a hard day. " Man, I almost miss the Daleks. "

It was sad she thought, but it was the human nature.

Right now she was more worried about the Doctor. Mickey was always joking saying the Doctor only came when it was a crisis or a world crisis. She thought she could call him and pretext something with the Cardiff overflow. She knew it was a rift in time space and it was also the place where Capt. Jack found the Doctor when he was looking for him. But, no matter how many times she called, she couldn't reach him. Maybe he knew she was not in danger and he was just really happy somewhere with Rose, but somehow... She doubted it. The last time they saw each other, he looked just so sad….sad and alone.

Sarah seemed to read her thought " You know, when I first meet the Doctor he was exiled on earth. What a weird man, he looked like some kind of Dandy with silver hair. He hated it. "

Mickey almost spill out is tea, "Yeah I can understand him, being an old Dandy, not funny. "

Sarah frowned " No, Not that. Being trap in a primitive time in only one location, it was like prison for him! " Then she add with a smile " But this so ''superior Time Lord" always came back from time to time in the same primitive time and location. " She lowered her voice in great confidence "You see, even if he don't want to admit it he's a real sentimentalist, I think it kind of make him fell like home. "

Then she looked up as if she was falling in a pleasant daydream. " When he left me on the wrong street… man… he did screw this one up, but HOPEFULLY I was on earth, you never knew with him. " She smiled and then was sad. " I was left all alone here. All those wonderful adventures with no one to share except for my friend Harry" Tears in her eyes she whispered " ho god… I can't believe he's dead. "

They're was a long silence, only the clock counting down " I'm sorry. " It was Martha or Mickey saying that to comfort her. Sarah didn't really noticed. She chased her tears away " Well, this's the past anyway. Harry was something, never could tell him anything, he was so stubborn driving the Doctor mad. I had big felling for him, but life can be unfair. "

In one slip she finished her tea and was ready to go. At the door Martha still worried about her present friend gave her a big hug. Sarah was now crying in her shoulder out loud, but calm herself down.

"You know everybody die, everybody know it… The Doctor will Always be there for you when you're a young and happy little companion of his…But then you grow old and suddenly he disappear and you just know it, you just know he'll never come for your funeral. "

* * *

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! " Screamed a weird looking man aloud in the park "FOR WHO DO SHE TAKE ME? I AM NOT HER'S LITTLE MAN! "

Jamie next to him was laughing. «Well, I think she rather like yu and be careful you just scare off that poor blonde lass.» he said looking at the beautiful woman passing by.

" NO, no, no Serena don't like me, she want to strangle me with her chain of oppression. " he put his hand around his neck and faked to be strangled. and then with despair he just had. " I just want my TARDIS back. "

" Yu'r kinda over reacting. "

" No, I can't bear to travel in this new piece of technology. "

" Yu'r just like that cause yu can not driv it. "

" I am Not. "

" Well me I'think Serena rather like yu. " the young scotish said with a smille.

The second incarnation of the infamous Time lord named 'Doctor' was condemned by his own people to exile on earth. However, before the sentence was finish they decided to make him do some of they're dirty works. 'Community services' they said. Serenadellatrovella was the Time Lady assigned to keep him from getting away. In another word, she was babysitting him! She also needed to work a bit outside Gallifrey if she wanted to be the next president of the Time Lords. Passing everyday day with them, Jamie found out his friend had mostly something against ambitious people of his kind 'Old times lords are the worst.' he usually heard him said.

Right now the Doctor however was still fuming because of this morning fight " If I could just, just, Grr. " Then he kicked a tree… and after a few second you could ear him scream in pain. " OW MY GIDDY AUNT! "

Now most of the people's in the park were staring at them. This time it was not only because Jamie was wearing his traditional kilt, but also because the Doctor was swearing out loud strange word from another language. Jamie guessed it was old Gallifreyan.

Finally the Doctor calms himself down. He went sitting near a fountain. He started massing his foot still pretty upset.

Jamie sat next to him and for a moment, he had the felling of being next to a child. Many time, the people made the joke to the Doctor because he was so little, but now Jamie could tell. After all those years travelling with him he was noticing all the differences between Time Lord's and human's While the time pass by, he had the strange felling of becoming more mature, while the doctor seemed to be fixed in time. The Doctor was in fact progressing more slowly but maybe it was only part o his personality.

"Only older, not wiser your greatness!" This was the respond the young Time Lord was always giving to Serena when she was putting the difference of age.

Analysing the two of them while they where traveling together, Jamie could see they where in fact very different. The old Time Lady never went away from Gallifrey in any of her other incarnations, she passed all her time in the library reading. She didn't had an open mind like the Doctor on accepting other being. However, this is where the maturity of the Doctor stopped in Jamie opinion. All the other political and boring stuff, Serena was more able to deal with it. Every time the Doctor wanted to prove himself out, it was a real disaster. Like lately in a political mission to retrieve a time machine stolen by another race he was arguing with Serena for her to get vacation.

" I can deal this little time meddling crisis myself." He heard him said in arrogance.

Finally Jamie found out the Doctor had his OWN very personnal way of dealing with this kind of crisis. In fact, insulting right away the Director and letting himself being kidnap was sign by him. Even worst, the Doctor was almost turned into a Zargone and Jamie into a lunch snack. (*the two doctors)

The Time Lords where even more unhappy when they read the report about the Doctor meeting one of his future self. As a punishment, they took away his time machine, giving Serena full power over the young Time Lord.

Since then, the Doctor was always doing something in order to piss off Serena, Jamie was seeing this as a very childish way to protest from him.

" Now, now don't be like that, yu know she's only doing her job. "

All he heard for replied was a 'grounouillli' from his grumpy friend.

" And did help us a lot with the last mission. We could have been an'a lot of trouble if she wasn't there, and yu din't take the time to telle her thanks. "

The Time Lord was looking now uncomfortable.

" We all know yu owe her big, but yu'r not able to say to her becau's you'r too stubborn. "

The Doctor closed his eye and took a good breath,

" You're right Jamie, sorry for getting myself over it. I will, next time I see her. "

There was a big silence,

" Ok so what do we do now? We go and get some ice cream before we make everything blow up at what time is she supposed to blow everything up. "

" mmm ho somewhere near eleven,…oh dear. " Hitting himself on the head.

" What, What is it? "

The Doctor looking distant for a moment." I… I forgot something, I should pick it up. "

Jamie claped his hand togheter " Good time to make peace. "

" Yeah... " Said the Doctor not too confident about it.

They walked fast toward the place they just left a few minute ago. The surprise was big when they where in front of a fountain in the middle of the place instead of the normal blue box.

"Hay now... "said Jamie to himself seeing the Doctor becoming red.

* * *

Sarah was walking very slowly her black dress under the sunny sky was awful. Everything was grey for her today. Saying hello to people, seeming happy when she only wanted to cry a river. She was getting away a bit to have fresh air. She didn't like funeral.

She looked a bit lost like if she was looking for something or someone.

When she heard her cell phone ringing she almost didn't have the heart to answer it.

* * *

« BY RASSILON! I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE BRAKE DOWN MY CODE.»

Opening with force the door, the Doctor entered the console room ready to confront his enemy. Serena turned her head to see him and Jamie entering. They where sweating, she thought the water coming from the new Tardis form must had fell on them while entering. With her white smile, her white dress and nice design hair, she looked even more arrogant than the Doctor could bear to support right now.

" Oh look who's here, a cosmic hobo. " She said with such style and refinement comparing to the Doctor who was soaking. Hard to believe they where from the same specie's.

The little man ignored her word and lift his finger. He was now pointing at her in accusation, " You, You've changed the TARDIS form! "

" Awww you talk about this horrible blue box form? "

" It's not horrible, I happen to like it that way! " Affirm the doctor upset.

" Well Doctor, like you are aware the Chameleon circuit is mean to hide the time capsule not the other way around, so of course I changed it, "

He ignored her statement and was wondering something more important " How did you pass by my codding so fast? "

For answer, he only got a superior kind of smile from her.

" You are such a sentimentalist Doctor, caring this much for a blue box," she was grinning like the demon now. " you live to much in the past. "

" I don't care what you think about me. How could you do it so fast? "

" Yes, well it's not your stupid time capsule 45, this is MY…. how do you say? Tardis? yes this is MY Tardis! Sweet nickname. "

" Hey, I happen to like mine, even if it's an older model. At least, it's less depressing then this big white room with no real console and real chair! "

" You're such a child. " she said laughing " In fact I never saw anyone more cutie than you…. little man. "she was then patting him.

The Doctor closed his eyes to contain himself, lately she loved to tease him and make him do whatever she wanted too much. At this time, he didn't mind that maybe she was gonna be the next president of Gallifrey, he was tired of being so much controlled by her. He was not going to let her win on this one.

" I don't care what you think, I'm gonna change it back right now! " With a simple movement of his left hand, he made appear a virtual console in front of him and he sat on a ray of light. Then he touched all the little color form floating in the air and said under his beard " I can't believe you pass by so fast my system. "

" STOP! "She ordered lifting her hand up which had for effect of shutting done the power alimentation of the console room. The virtual chair where the Doctor was standing disappeared making him fell out on the floor.

"I'm tired of this, I am not one of your little stupid human companion Doctor. "

" Oï! " said Jamie, but Serena ignored him and walked toward the cosmic hobo.

" I already told you Doctor, as a time lord I have duties and, as your superior, I want you to call me by my real name and title, and ACCEPT the fact that I chose what happen next, for chameleon circuit or else, however the consequence. "

The Doctor was looking at her to see if she was kidding, after all this time pass together it was a while now she didn't mind so much about authority. Now she makes him big and boring speech and for Rassilon sake wasn't even looking at him directly but passes his shoulders. Now he had the felling she was practicing to talk in front of a big assembly of boring Times Lords. She was really getting over this power stuff. What an ambitious woman. The Doctor groaned bored already by her attitude. Before he could even react, she was already catching his mouth with one of her hand in a strong position of authority.

" Are we clear, Doctor?"

He was looking at her, first time she is this much aggressive toward him. He was in fact too childish maybe close to be a jerk lately, but now she was almost hurting him with her nails. From the side he could see Jamie a bit lost on what to do, but ready to help his friend if needed. The young Time lord closed his eyes under the pain.

" I SAID, are we clear DOCTOR? " In a way he was sure she wanted him to respond to her rhetorical question.

" Ouch, ouch, ouch, alright, ALRIGHT. " with a great relief he felts her grip fade away. When he opened his eyes she was already turning her back at him. " Oh dear, I say what was that all about? " he asked while massing is face, making sure she didn't put any hole in it with her finger.

" Now, now Doctor you don't want a bad report for the Time Lords? "

" You're menacing me now! " Said the Doctor gasping for some air.

He looked at Jamie hoping to find any kind of support but the Scotsman Lift his shoulder not wanting to take part,

Anyway stepping on his pride was an everyday reality in this body better keep on with it. " I am sorry your Greeeeatness." He said rolling his word, overacting the flattery with his hand on one of his heart. " I completely forgot that it wasn't noble of my part of touching the time capsule of my lady. "

" You are forgiven Lord Doctor.»

it was finally like his first meeting with her, a very unhappy memory.

" Hum sorry to interrupt yur luvely declaration, but…"

"huuu..yes.. you'r right Jamie! Now if I could just find my recorder I'll be off. " he said going slowly away from the mad Time Lady.

" Here. " Serena said showing the blue recorder.

The Doctor turned quickly and with great suspicious took It. " you haven't been playing with it did you? "

" I'm not the musical kind. "

" So why did you have it in your pocket? " he looked more closely at his recorder. Then was horrified "My recorder! You modified it, how dare you! "

"Well at least like that I'm sure of not loosing any trace of you. "

"Don't cry now, Time lord, " and she insisted on the title, " be strong, sadly you can still play with it!' The Doctor crossed is hand he was getting bored.

* * *

Back in the Unit Martha was now working on more paper then interacting with people. Some time when she was thinking about going back been a simple doctor, but today was going to be interesting she just knew. Mickey went away for a secret mission somewhere and they had all those strange reading around the globes.

" Now mister you cannot enter here. " Martha turned around to look trough the glass of the door. A guard was talking to a strange looking man.

" Can't, CAN'T! " the man said with a loud, outrageous voice " ah?…. Really? Well I must say I am sorry. " he seemed to give up but instead he walked pass the guard. Entering a second later in the office making a big noise for everybody to notice him. The guard's came quickly in the room to hold him by behind, which didn't seem to bother him that much.

" Hello there, I'm the Doctor John Smith, I think I've got an appointment with the Brigadier today. Do you have any record of where we were suppose to meet? I can't to have big memory issue."

Martha was biting her own lips, was it possible? The long scarf, the curly hair, big hat and very tall doll looking man. She was suspicious at first, but now the 'John Smith' nickname, No more doubt about it, it was him! In one of his previous incarnation Sarah told her about.

The officer was looking down at his paper and Martha could see he didn't trust the stranger who had done a security break down to enter. But Martha knew it, this Doctor was in the secret file somewhere in the computer. She wasn't aware what was all the implication on this apparition or if talking to him could mess up the time continuum.

'Doctor Smith, doctor Johns Smith? I am sorry but there is no meeting today in the file.

" What is your name." asked the strange scarf man.

" Well Adrian Barker."

" Adrian Barker that's a nice name." He said with a soft voice.

" Well than…"

" Adrian you'r an idiot! " cut short the Doctor

" b.."

" Now let me talk to someone smart." he ordered with a strong shouting voice.

Martha saw the officer confuse and she decided to step in before he start seeing the insult.

" Hi," holding her hand in front of her "I'm the doctor Smith, John Smith," she said with a smile "how may I help you?"

The Time Lord grinned back and took her hand. He was about to speak but stopped thoughtful and instead asked really worried.

« Isn't John Smith a boy's name?

* * *

The brigadier was walking in a park, he looked around. A lot of kid's with they're families. Some making bubble's with soak, others running around or playing in the sand. He noticed many lovers holding hand or again an old man giving bread to birds very peacefully on a park chair. Seeing this Alistair was felling tired, he was himself an old man. Time pass so fast. He couldn't believe he survived that long. He looked at his watch, it was almost past eleven. They where late no surprise in that and maybe they will never come.

Then his watch started to spin very fast around before stopping completely. He didn't had time to realize it that a big ray of white light blinding him. His first reflex, automatically he tried to take his gun. When he felt nothing there he remembered that he was only a civilian now. Anyway it was far too late now. Maybe they where attacked by an alien and what could he do about it.

He forced himself opening his eyes to see the surroundings. It took some time for him to adapt but what he saw was very odd.

The beam already affected the environment of his surrounding but in a strange way. Nothing seemed at first to have happened, no destruction which was in his book pretty good, but the color was all wrong. It was some kind of sepia tonality and it was all blurry with some time little sparkle of color. He started panicking when he realized that nothing and nobody was moving anymore.

He was walking faster toward the place of the meeting. While running he could see the children's who were jumping around a second ago, somehow clue in the air. As a matter of fact, everything was stuck in place even the sound was missing. Why? what kind of hideous monster would have done something like that? Then in this world of fantasy, he noticed two people laughing near the big park fountain.

One of them was a funny young Scottish man that Alistair has seen only twice or more in his life. He was looking a bit uncomfortable over this situation and was pointing at a little girl in front of them who was making bubbles a while ago. He was obviously worry, but the other one, a little man next to him, was laughing saying everything was alright. His heart made one jump. He could not believe that after all this time he would have seen the same old face. This Awful scientific advisor of his, with his Beatle hair and his clothes far too much big for him. There he was again eating ice cream.

Alistair at a moment of hesitation not sure what to do next but the Doctor, on the other hand, seemed just fine with this entire situation. When he finally noticed him the little cosmic hobo literally jumped to his feet to go meet his old friend.

" BRIGADIER SIR ALISTAIR Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart! How do you do my dear old chap? " And for welcome he shook vigorously up and down the hands of the officer with his.

" I have to say Brigadier, I am rather happy to see you I wasn't sure you would come. " he said that without stopping shaking his hand.

The Brigadier took over himself " I have to say Doctor, I am as much surprised myself to see you. Look like for once you could manage to be right in time. "

The Scottish boy was the faster one to respond " Aye the Doctor wasn't the one driving the Tardis. "

"Awwww is that why you gave me 44 years ago this little secret meeting of yours without any hesitation? " He said holding a tired piece of yellow paper where you could read.

03 october 2010 fun stuff to show yu,

Fountain of the park Middletown 11A.M,

PS: bring a little something to eat,

"Yes well, do you remember Jamie? "He said changing the subject by showing his young companion next to him.

" Of course, of course Jamie McCrimmon, Yeah long time no see. " He said welcoming him like if it was every day morning.

" Aye can't say the same thing, we just gave yu the paper few hours ago. "

" Now Doctor can you please tell me why you make me come out here?"

" Well for you do not be alone in this time stop."

The Brigadier rolled his eyes when he saw the old recorder while his old scientific advisor started playing "twinkle, twinkle little star."

" Here we go again," he said more to himself " Now Doctor would you please stop playing flute and start explaining what is happening here." he said with an authority voice.

" Now Brigadier, calm down it's just a temporal check nothing to worry about"

" Temporal check?"

"Yes well when a planet is unstable, we jump in and close all the temporal breaches and I got to say you've got so much of them,".

"Yes we can wonder how we got all those." Said with an ironical kind of voice a complete stranger next to the Doctor.

It was so unexpected that the Time lords drop off his recorder on the ground. However Jamie had already noticed the stranger miles away and was ready to fight back if he revealed himself to be hostile. Quickly the Brigadier reassured him with a welcome to this intruder.

" Sorry Sir to interrupt, but I couldn't reach you with the radio so I came here making sure everything is alright." Said the soldier. " All the others Unit agent in the van seem frozen."

" Yes well for once it seem there is no danger."

Awkward moment this officer was looking far too much interested in the two travellers.

" Aw Hello my dear fellow, I'm the Doctor and this is Jamie" He said showing his friend next to him "Aye" respond Jamie. The man in front seemed puzzled even more about what to do next and just kept staring. The Doctor didn't seem to mind and took his hands in both of his and pumped it up and down energetically.

* * *

Sarah was felling unwell, when the Brigadier called her about the Doctor she knew he would somehow ruin this day. This was about Harry Sullivan for once and not him. He had to turn everything of this sad day about him. Selfish, bastard! Always about him.

Everything was froze around her, time was froze. Even if for the instance she had little information about the event she knew it was because of the Doctor. The Brigadier told her he had a meeting with him at eleven, and what a coincidence it was 11:09. Hoping her son was safe in this game of the Time Lord she let herself felt on the grass far away from the grave still empty. She profited of the occasion the take of her 'womany' shoes who where hurting her and lay off not caring about anything. Anyway, there where no one to see her right now. After five minutes she locked up, hoping to see something someone but nothing was moving, it was really creepy and suffocating for her.

But her heart stopped when she noticed it. In the sky something was moving toward her.

* * *

A ringing?

The Doctor was shivering. How could there be a ringing right now " That's not possible, no technology can work under a temporal stop"

"Well it's kind of a super phone thingy." He answers " Hello Martha? Wait, who's there?" Mickey looked uncertain a bit but then his eyes growing bigger and smaller in realisation. Then he turned to the little man.

"It's for you" he said to the Doctor showing the 'super modified cell phone'

" For me?" he respond with suspicious " From whom?"

" hu...You."

There was an exchange of gaze between Jamie and the Doctor the two of them seemed uncomfortable compare to five minutes ago. Finally, he decided to take the call " Thanks." he murmured to Mickey while picking up the phoney.

This last one couldn't help but notice how very nervous the man who called himself the Doctor was acting. Always twitching his hands uncertain before answering, this was not in the personality of his arrogant friend. The pinstripes one would not have gives a moment of hesitation and the leather jacket would… well Mickey was sure he would have throw the phone in the garbage just to annoy him.

"Hello? Here's the Doctor speaking."

Mickey was holding his breath wondering about all this situation and hoping it would not cause some sort of paradox like the 'year that never was' (*the last of the time lord) which Martha told him about.

Then while listening to the phone the face of the Doctor became serious.

" Scarecrow yourself, you stupid fancy pants!" he responded in an outrageous voice.

Mickey looked at the brigadier curious. But this one gave him back just a really annoyed glare hushing the head like 'don't bother to understand'.

The Doctor seemed not really pleased to talk to himself or however who was on the other side of the phone " Well if you wanted a nice talk you shouldn't start putting all the blame on me." (…) " Well, at least I am not the one who called." (…)

" Right now I'm in a park. You know Suzan favourite spot." He said that with a smile (…) "I don't knooow for Rassilon sake how do you want me to kno…" (…)

Then the Doctor looked up in the air "No I don't see any," he stopped abruptly "oh…wait a minute. Wait a minute, what's that?" he said pointing something in the sky.

" Oh dear," he spook in a very alarming voice. he shut down the phone quickly and said to the group " Run!"

* * *

_NOW THIS WAS A TRY I'M NOT ENGLISH but did try to write in English. Please for continuation I NEED A BETA READER._

_In the novelisation (which mean all the Booksy stuff not shown on television) of the Second Doctor we found out he's been working for the Time Lords before he was send in exile in is third incarnation. He also had a companion named Serena. I base a bit of this on what I found on wikipedia, so maybe I didn't catch the carathere at all of the Time lady so if I got any mistake, please let me know!_

_** Utopia_

_**The last of the time lord_


End file.
